Wireless access points used in for example Wireless Fidelity (“WiFi”) communications may be employed individually or a multiplicity of wireless access points may be deployed in a wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) system. An access point (AP) requires management of its mandatory functions and management of optional functions that may be implemented. A WLAN system also requires a coordination function to manage the cooperation and interoperation of APs in a WLAN system to provide, for example, seamless coverage throughout the network, authentication of a motive user on a WLAN, management of RF interference and optimal use of the WLAN resource. This coordination function is undertaken by what is commonly referred to as a network controller. The principle purpose of a network controller is to optimally control the individual elements on the network.